


Sick Day

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, I want Stiles to be a history professor, M/M, Stiles has a secretary that loves Derek, sick day, there really isn't anything more to it, unedited for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and Derek makes him take a sick day.</p><p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Sick Day
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

“You are staying home!” Derek has argued with Stiles for last twenty minutes about this, since he woke up with a fever and almost unable to move.

“But I have a lecture about the probability of supernatural creatures living amongst us,” Stiles whines.

“What are you even talking about? You teach history, Stiles. Werewolves have nothing to do with history,” Derek tries confused.

“That’s what you think,” Stiles nearly slurs as he climbs half way into his pants. Derek catches him when he nearly falls over. He’s easy to push back over onto the bed. “No. I have to go to work.”

“I already called you out, Stiles. Go back to sleep,” Derek says sternly.

“No you didn’t,” Stiles pushes up at Derek.

“Don’t make me call Deaton or Scott,” Derek threatens, and here comes the big one. “Or your dad.”

“Am I really that bad,” Stiles asks.

“You have a fever of 101. I’m not letting you out of this house.”

“Ok, can you call the lady,” Stiles falls boneless on the bed, sweating through his pajamas.

“Yes, I will call Tiffany. Your student secretary who you know loves when I visit.” Derek mumbles as he picks up his phone.

He dials the number and gets a cheery greeting from ‘the lady.’

“Hi Tiffany, it’s Derek.”

“I know. Caller ID. What did Mr. Stilinski forget this time,” and Derek can feel the excited grin in her voice. She’s probably twirling her hair.

“He didn’t forget anything.” The line rings with a sigh of disappointment. “He isn’t feeling well and won’t be coming in today.”

“But he was going to lecture about the history of supernatural being in mythology,” Tiffany whines.

Derek is too surprised to respond to that so he just tells Tiffany to have a good day and hangs up before she can giggle at him. 

He looks at Stiles who is already asleep sprawled across the bed as far as he can reach. He just wants to take care of him.


End file.
